Looking in the Mirror
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: Mirror World/ Clark Luthor is obsessed with Jessica. She traps herself in a marriage with Oliver Queen in order to protect herself. Only she doesn't know that real love awaits around the corner in the person of Clark's brother, Lex Luthor.
1. Chapter 1

**Description: **Mirror World/ Clark Luthor is obsessed with Jessica. She traps herself in a marriage with Oliver Queen in order to protect herself. Only she doesn't know that real love awaits around the corner in the person of Clark's brother, Lex Luthor.

**A/N **I came up with this story when I was writing my previous one, _Becoming_. It was Clark/OC (Jessica with identity twist). In one chapter he was sent to the Mirror World and saw her deeply in love with Lex as Lex was a good man there.

You can treat this as a separate story (as there's no mention of _Becoming _in it) or as a spin off.

* * *

**Part 1**

As soon as she closed the Talon she directed herself towards her apartment. She was nearly running and her heart was racing like she'd been through a marathon. Only she was that much terrified. She hated being outside with no people around to protect her. But again, even if there were any, they wouldn't manage to. He was too strong. He wasn't even from this world. He could snap all their necks like twigs in a matter of seconds.

She crossed the street and was almost there, in the door leading to her apartment. She knew it would only give her a false sense of being safe, but that was better than nothing.

She jerked to an abrupt stop as a dark figure landed right in front of her, effectively cutting her way in.

"Well, well, well… are we running?" he asked, cackling. He was so alike his father, even though they weren't actually blood related. Jessica suspected that Lionel Luthor was cursed, tainting everything he touched.

"Get away from me!" she yelled involuntarily, even more terrified now.

"You don't have to be afraid of me," Clark told her with false soft voice as his hand flung up to her cheek.

She flinched when he touched it, but she didn't dare to pull away. That could have serious consequences and she knew it well.

"Oh, really? You keep assaulting me and you don't understand that I just don't want you."

"Nonsense, everybody wants this," Clark said, very sure of himself and made a step back, pointing his body.

"Not the smart ones."

"Well, maybe that is why I got bored with floozies. Come on, Jess, you know I will take you eventually. It's up to you if you'd enjoy it. You can as well give up know. Who knows when my patience runs out?"

She was disgusted by him. She would sooner die than let him have his way with her.

"You killed my best friend!" she accused him.

It was true. Lana Lang had been Jessica's friend since she could remember. They'd lived together after having finished high school, run a coffee shop for her aunt, Nell. They'd been inseparable. Until two weeks ago Lana's body had been found by the river. She'd been naked and obviously raped. Jessica flinched every time she thought of it. It was unbearable to lose the dearest friend she had like that. All because of her refusal to Clark. She even felt partially guilty about it.

"Oh, so that all of this is about? That I got her first? Well, if you don't want to end up just like her, you'll succumb. Just surrender to me. Let's get this over with."

"You're disgusting. I'm sick when I see you!" she told him. She didn't know where that bravery was coming from, but she liked it. She would not go down on her own will. She would fight. Even if she knew she was lost at the start.

"See you next time," Clark just said, winked at her and flew away.

She shuddered as he left. Relief washing over her. She had at least one more day.

But it meant one more day of worry and stress. One more day of feeling guilty. One more day of huge remorse that wouldn't leave her.

She finally moved and walked into her apartment, directing herself to her bedroom. She didn't feel like eating after meeting Clark Luthor. She just threw herself on the bed and sighed heavily.

Her eyes met the picture standing on the bedside table, of her and Lana in their teens, laughing as they were trying to be still for the photograph to be taken. She cried. Again.

That was a loss that she wouldn't get over.

She'd already lost her parents. Lana had as well. In the meteor shower, the day Clark Kent had come to this world, therefore taking everything of any value to her, forever.

* * *

The next day at work she was acting very jittery and skittish. She could be sacred even by a client. One simply put his hand on her shoulder from behind, because she was so busy with thinking that she didn't hear him calling her name. She reacted recoiling from him and screaming.

Then she put her hand to her mouth as she realized that she'd just made a fool of herself as everyone at the coffee shop was staring at her.

"Honey, why don't you take a break?" Nell asked her soothingly and pushed her gently in the direction of the backroom.

"Yeah, thanks," Jessica just said in quiet voice and left the main area of the shop.

When alone, she propped herself against the wall, closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, everything goona be alright…" she kept whispering to herself.

"You are not fine," she heard a manly voice coming from the door and she jumped. "It's alright. I won't hurt you, I promise. You know me."

She took a deep breath of relief as she noticed it was Oliver Queen, the co-owner of the Talon.

When she and Lana had still been in high school, Lana's aunt couldn't run the shop by herself and had been forced to sell. It'd been Jessica that persuaded Oliver to join the partnership and they'd been friend ever since. Only she always suspected it was something more from his side. Who knew, maybe even she would be attracted to him if not for the circumstances and her problems. Oliver Queen was what one could say drop dead gorgeous.

"Did Luthor hurt you?" he asked, immediately coming closer and looking at her face attentively.

"No." She shook her head in denial. "It's just… he keeps threatening me that if I don't… surrender, he'll… he'll…" she couldn't say anything more.

"Oh, I see," Oliver said, clearly worried. "What if there was a way out? What if there was something that could hurt him?"

"Clark?" she asked with surprise in her voice. "Nothing from this world can."

"That's what I thought and then… I discovered this," Ollie informed and reached to his pocket. He held a green meteor rock in his hands. "Can you imagine that it actually worked? He can be hurt by this. Maybe even killed."

"We are not murderers, Oliver," Jessica said. No matter how much pain Clark Luthor had caused her, she would never take somebody else's life.

"Of course not, but if the whole Smallville and Metropolis knows about this… Clark Luthor becomes nothing more than a pariah. He'll be shunned and, who knows, maybe we'll never see him again."

"You'd think me carrying this rock twenty four seven will be enough?" Jessica asked.

"Maybe not, but then I can offer you the protection you need."

"Really? How?"

"By marrying you," Oliver blurted out.

She could just stand there, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Are you serious?!" she raised her voice.

"It's no secret that I more than like you. I always have, Jessica," he confessed and raised his hand to touch her cheek.

His warm hand felt nice on her skin, but was that how love should feel? She couldn't deny her attraction to Oliver. After all, he was a very handsome man, not to mention rich, powerful and good in the same time. Every girl would kill to be in Jess's place.

"I… I don't know…" she said quietly and then he leaned towards her, placing a soft kiss to her mouth.

"I can wait," he said when he pulled away. "But soon there'll be riots in the city. Everyone will want to hurt Luthor and you might not be safe. Even with the rock."

She stood there in complete daze, trying to figure out whether the kiss was nice or not. Well, it was good, but was it enough so love would develop? She'd been alone for so long. She'd lost so much. She was so confused and lonely now. She needed to do something with her life. She needed to make a step forward to be able to forget about the past. Who would be better to do that with than Oliver Queen? She could love him. She would fall madly in love with him. Who wouldn't?

"Alright," she found herself saying. "I'll marry you, Oliver Queen."

A huge smile illuminated his face as he heard the good news.

"I am so happy. I love you, Jessica."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Sorry for such a late update. Life. Studying. Too many ideas. Things to do.

* * *

**Part 2**

Suddenly, Clark Luthor did become a pariah, just like Oliver had predicted. And Jessica got to see the look on his face when the green meteor rock was first used on him.

It was when he found out she was getting married.

She was at her apartment, packing as there was no reason to stay there. Oliver had an entire penthouse in Metropolis, so why she would need a small, cramped flat?

She was almost done, so she got the last bag and carried it over to the hall.

"Need a help with that?"

She jumped and shrieked on hearing his voice, that much he actually scared her.

"Get out of my apartment!" she yelled and made a few steps back.

"I told you you will not run from me. You just physically can't. You think marrying Queen will make you safe? I can as easily get into his highly secured place as I can in here."

"Stay back," Jessica said, this time a little calmer as she noticed Ollie standing in the door, behind Clark.

"You can't run, you can't hide," Clark was saying. "And today I am finally collecting my price."

"No, I'm collecting mine," Oliver spoke and reached out his hand with meteor rock in it.

Clark suddenly bent in half, holding onto his stomach as he was having a really painful attack. His face winced and a little green, showing off pain.

"What… what…?" he asked, turning around slowly to look at Oliver. "How?!"

"One of my sources overheard your daddy dearest talking about the effects these rocks have on you. I guess he was right. They are, indeed, very useful," Oliver said, coming closer. With his every step Clark was hurting more and more.

Jessica just stood there, fascinated.

"Help me," Clark yelped in her direction.

"Help _you_?!" she parroted and then laughed. "Why? You made my life a living hell. You are the reason I'm not happy and I can't trust anyone new! You killed my best friend! You wanted to kill me, too!"

"I… wouldn't… I… want…"

"Well, taking me against my will would do even worse damage than actually killing me," she said and kicked him what caused him to yelp in pain again.

"I don't want to see you ever again."

"Some… day… I… get you…" he said with the rest of his strength.

"No, you won't. I'll be well protected. I will be a Queen, I will also carry the meteor rock everywhere I go."

Jessica stepped over Clark and reached for the last bag.

"No, honey, leave it. I can carry it," Oliver said, but instead of turning back, he got ever closer to Clark.

They both stood there, fascinated by Clark's skin turning green when the meteor was brought closer. Then, there were those tiny green veins appearing on it.

"You… gonna… kill… me?" Clark finally managed to utter.

"No, I am not a killer on the contrary to you," Ollie said and finally retreated. "Although I have much worse fate for you. Everyone, and I mean, absolutely _everyone _in this town and vicinity, who knows you, know how to hurt you. If I were you, I'd be careful, they actually _might _kill you. Run, Luthor, run!"

Clark finally got to his feet as the meteor rock was put away. It took a few seconds for him to feel stronger, but still, he wasn't at his best at the moment.

Oliver covered Jessica with his body and they both watched Clark running out the door.

As soon as he was spotted on the street people started grabbing their own meteor rocks the Queen Industries had equipped them with for free.

There was no way out of this, Clark thought as the dreadful truth finally hit home.

He had to run.

Or die.

* * *

_What was love?_

That was the question lingering in Jessica's mind for a while now.

She'd thought once she'd got rid of Clark Luthor, she would be able to finally start living. She would be in love. Happy. It was the high time for this.

Only there was something missing.

She knew deep down inside that maybe her decision had been too rash, but she felt safe when she wasn't alone.

That was why she'd married Oliver.

Only she hadn't foreseen that she wouldn't be ok once she had.

The wedding itself had been great. Huge, lots of guests she didn't even know, but Oliver had been happy, so she'd been, too. She'd celebrated her freedom, her chance at life.

And maybe somewhere along the way she'd mistaken that for something else.

She'd been certain she'd had feelings for Oliver.

So why had she suffered on their wedding night?

She didn't even want to think of it now, because it only made her flinch.

It'd been awkward for her.

His lips on her body had been awkward. His need, pants coming from his mouth, reactions to her had been awkward, too.

She hadn't been much into it. She'd felt pain and unnatural discomfort down there. And then, there was only more pain and rawness and… nothing else. She'd been filled, but it hadn't been pleasant and certainly hadn't been fulfilling if that made any sense.

She'd felt so much more all those times she'd been pleasuring herself in the past.

Why then, couldn't she feel at least a half of it when with Oliver? Sex should be always better with another person, shouldn't it?

And it wasn't even Ollie's fault. He'd really tried. Tried very hard.

Still, all she'd felt was pain and stickiness. It'd seemed like it wasn't right to even get naked with him.

Maybe there was something wrong with her? There were plenty of girls just waiting in line to strip off their clothes and have their wicked way with her husband. And they would surely enjoy it.

"Nothing's wrong with you," Oliver comforted her in the third day of their marriage. "We'll figure it out, I promise. You just need to relax. Maybe we got to that part too quickly, maybe you need to get over the fear, that you were carrying inside for so long, first."

She so much wished he was telling the truth. Only she knew it wasn't the case.

"I don't want to disappoint you," she said in quiet voice.

"You're not, baby, you're really not. I love you, so I enjoyed it anyway and, I promise you, I will give you an orgasm. Hell, I will give you dozens of them. Trust me." And he leaned towards her, trying to kiss her again.

"I'm sorry, but… I'm not ready for another round just yet," she said while pushing him away. "I'm still sore and…"

"You don't need to explain," he said while putting his index finger to her mouth. "I understand."

So they just laid down and he wrapped his arms around her.

Only she would prefer to sleep alone, without him by her side. Without him holding her.

And she preferred to think that there was something wrong with her rather than that she just didn't feel for Ollie the way she should have.

* * *

"Honey, are you ready?" Oliver asked as he walked into their bedroom. "We have to leave in ten minutes."

She was in the bathroom, looking in the mirror at her sad reflection.

The expensive dress Oliver had got her was gorgeous in her burgundy color that emphasized her hair. It had also nice, not indecent, cleavage and no back. Her neck was decorated by sparkling diamond necklace, her hair up in a stylish bum.

She was beautiful, but she didn't look happy. She guessed she couldn't buy that last one.

She could do without all those expensive clothes and jewelry, without that huge penthouse with rooms that weren't even all in use. She could get by only if she had the one thing she felt she didn't.

But this was her life now. She'd taken an oath in the day of her wedding, an oath to Oliver. She had to stick around, develop real feelings towards him. After all, she had nowhere else to go. She had no life on her own. Even before her marriage she'd been connected to him through her work.

"Ready!" she yelled back and plastered a smile to her face. Then she sighed deeply and walked out of the bathroom.

When he saw her, his mouth opened and he gasped.

"You look…" he started, but stopped. "You look… amazing, gorgeous," he finally finished. "But that is not enough. You look even better… Stunning."

"Ok, ok, stop." She actually laughed. "You don't look too bad yourself either," she said and winked at him.

"I promise you, this will be a great night," he assured her when he made his way to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I've prepared something special and… let's just say I'm sure you'll definitely have as much fun as I will tonight," he said and kissed her.

Something inside her shifted. He meant sex. He had to. What else?

And she couldn't go on and on without it, could she? She knew he wouldn't like that and his patience with her would finally run off. He was a man. A very handsome and vigorous man. He had needs.

She had, too, but somehow not when he kissed her.

"Let's go," she said with another fake smile and let him usher her out of their penthouse apartment.

* * *

_Unforgettable night my ass,_ she thought, being bored immensely.

Oliver was once again talking to some businessman about their work and it was the most boring shit she'd ever heard. Could she do that? Just be his wife, the pretty addition to his pretty sight, the woman on his arm as he was attending numerous benefits, fundraisers and business balls? Could she stand it all? Could she listen to it? She needed something on her own. She needed to find something just for her.

"Are you alright? You look a little greenish," Oliver walked over to her and placed his hand on her bare back.

"Yeah, I'm just… well, bored a little."

"I promise you, you won't be in a couple of hours. I have something special for you. It'll be worth it. Just hang on with me, ok?"

She didn't have the heart to tell him that she wouldn't enjoy that something special as much as he was sure she would, anyway. Only she didn't want to hurt him, so she kept her mouth shut.

"I think I need to do something besides just sitting on my ass," she spoke to Oliver. "I think I would like to get back to the Talon."

"Why? Aren't you happy here?"

"I want some normalcy, I want a job. I hate not to work. Could I just come back?" She couldn't believe she actually asked him for permission. If she wanted a job, any kind of job, she would just get it. With or without his assent.

"Of course, whatever you need, honey. I'll get you a chopper, this way you can travel to Smallville and back fast."

"Thank you." She managed to smile to him. "I'll get some air now," she said when she spotted another middle-aged businessman making his way towards Oliver.

"Ok. Are you sure you feel alright?"

"Yes, I am," she told him and was just about to leave his side when he placed a soft kiss to the side of her mouth. A kiss that evidently did nothing to her.

* * *

"Fucking… benefits…" she cursed under her breath when she was struggling with the sliding door. Finally, she opened it and almost stumbled onto the huge balcony. "And fucking businessmen. Fucking job." She walked over to the balustrade and leaned against it.

"Not a very good day, hah?" she heard a voice coming from her left.

"Try life," she huffed and then she actually looked it the stranger's direction. "Oh…" she stopped. She saw a tall, lean and very bald man. Also very handsome as her instinct told her, but she ignored that one.

He could be only one person. A person that belonged to a family she would be better off.

"Lex Luthor," she said, her voice sounding a little bitter. "I'm sorry, I thought the balcony was free. I'll just find another…"

"What? Another balcony? Trust me, Mrs. Queen, many may say that you wouldn't fit in here with my ego, but this is not true. I'm Lex Luthor." He reached his hand to her.

"Yes, I know who you are," she said in a strangled voice, just staring at the hand reached to her. _You are the brother of the man who…_

"I'm sorry if you're afraid of me, but you need to understand that there's nothing tying me up to Clark but the name. We don't even share the same blood and I can be only deeply sorry for his actions. I feel ashamed because of him. I've felt that my entire life."

She was just standing there, completely mesmerized by his eyes that she still couldn't decide whether their color was blue or gray. Maybe it was both. And how came a person was so handsome when bald? And why her heart started racing all of a sudden, her cheeks flushed?

She knew one thing: Lex Luthor was a devilishly handsome and utterly intoxicating man.

And she just shook his hand, causing millions of sparks running through her body.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **You're welcome to check out my two new stories: _Of Kings & Queens_ (Chlex/ Clois/ Lana/Oliver) and one shot _Sometimes in Order to Win You Have to Lose First _(Chlex)

* * *

**Part 3**

_And she just shook his hand, causing millions of sparks running through her body._

"I… I'm not afraid of you," she found herself saying, because the look in his eyes was really sad and fearful. "I know you are not your brother. If you were, they would talk about you like they do about him."

"That's true," he sighed heavily as he released her hand. "I just… I always feel like a pariah. They know Clark is my brother, so they judge me on the spot. People hate me."

"So what are you doing here, Mr. Luthor?" she asked.

"Please, call me Lex," he encouraged. "I have to show up on those benefits as a LuthorCorp representation, but you can see that not many like to talk to me. Only those who know me well and know me for a long time," he informed and leaned against the balustrade as well.

"I'm sorry about that," she said, because how could she really blame him for what Clark Luthor had done. It wasn't like Lex could really stand up to him.

"Oh, don't be," Lex said. "I should be the one who's sorry. I hate my brother for what he's done to you and everybody else. And what I hate even more is that I'm powerless against him. Good thing that now we all know what can hurt him." She heard an actual relief in his voice. "He's done enough," his voice bitter.

"Still, you shouldn't blame yourself. Unless… did you know about the meteor rocks?" she suddenly asked.

"No, of course not. My father, on the other hand, must've. Only he would've never told me because he knew what I would do. It was all his fault, you know, he is evil and everything he touches…" Lex stopped for a moment. "When I was little I only began to see that. He wanted to shape me into a perfect, in his eyes, son. It was always war and enemies, never friends. He even gave me _The Art of War_ instead of _Warrior Angel _comics book collection."

"You were a fan?" Jessica asked, clearly interested.

"Still am," he said. "Maybe it's embarrassing, but… it was the only thing that got me through my childhood and then, teenage years."

"No, I understand," she said.

"When he adopted Clark… he shifted all his attention to him. I was free to do whatever I wanted, unless it brought disrespect to our family. Clark, on the other hand, he had powers, something that my father valued the most. So, naturally, he was the one my father loved the most and… destroyed."

"Because he wanted him to be like this…" Jessica finally understood.

"Yes. Maybe that is why I feel guilty sometimes. If Clark had never appeared in our family, then maybe some nice people would've taken him in and raised him properly, for a good man. With those powers… he could've done so much good… instead he uses them for destruction."

"Lex…" Jessica said and placed a hand to his shoulder. There it was again, that strange feeling, deep down in her guts, a connection. Maybe even an intimate one, even though they'd just met.

"Maybe if that had been me, I would've been stronger than Clark. Maybe I would've resisted."

"You can't think that. What happened, happened, and there's nothing you can do about it," Jessica assured him while squeezing her hand gently on his shoulder to give him some comfort.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I just… I can't believe I told you all that."

"It's ok."

"I think I did it because I wanted you to know the reasons behind his actions. I know he's hurt you the most," Lex said and turned to face her.

Under his gaze she felt hot, her heart started beating fast again. What was happening to her?

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Somehow you seem the only honest person I've talked to since… maybe even years," he confessed.

"Oh, I'm sure you've talked to plenty of people."

"But it was always about business," he straightened up.

"Oh… in that case…"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jessica heard her husband's angry voice coming from the sliding door. "Do you have any idea who that is?!" Oliver made his way to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her back inside.

"Oliver, let go off me!" she raised her voice.

"Hey, don't hurt her!" Lex made a few steps towards them.

"And don't you dare come any closer!" Oliver threatened him.

"Ollie, he's not his brother!"

"Maybe, but he's a Luthor by blood. That's even worse."

"What are you talking about?!" She got angry.

"Jessica, just… go with him. I'll be fine," Lex said.

The look on his face, his sad eyes, the shunning he met with every day… it all made her heart clenched painfully in her chest. And she was sure he could see that compassion on her face.

"I'm sorry," she just said in quiet voice and let Oliver take her out of there.

* * *

Jessica didn't even talk about it with her husband. There was no point anyway. She knew he wouldn't understand.

Especially he wouldn't understand her confusion with feelings.

Here she was, married to a person she'd known for years, yet feeling a much stronger connection to somebody else. Somebody who happened to be the brother of her oppressor. One could get a headache from all of this.

If she thought what happened would make Oliver resign from what he'd had prepared for her… she was wrong.

To her astonishment, he decided to introduce her to cunnilingus.

And somehow it was even more icky than the actual sex.

So she just laid there with her legs spread open and eyes fixed on the ceiling. Feeling nothing but ickiness.

Maybe she should just give up on that relationship. Maybe she should tell Oliver about her real feelings. Or lack of feelings in that matter. Maybe… but what would she do later? He would surely divorce her and she would be right when she'd started. Maybe not exactly as she had that meteor rock, only could it really protect her that well? She could be asleep, the meteor rock near her, but Clark could just blow on it and it would flow out the window…

But there was also Lex. So lonely. So lost. So needy for anyone, any friend in his life.

She felt so sorry for him.

Yet, there was also something else.

Suddenly, Oliver's doings felt better.

Jessica kept thinking about Lex. She thought how it would be to feel his bald head between her legs, his tongue on…

"Ah…!" a moan escaped her mouth as she felt the real pleasure for the very first time.

"Yes, baby, I knew you'd love it, baby," she heard Oliver's voice.

Suddenly, she felt disgusted. She felt like she'd cheated on somebody, only she wasn't sure on which one. How couldn't she just be with her husband and think of another man and…

"Stop!" she said loud and clear, closing her legs, nearly hitting Oliver in the head as he barely managed to escape the vice.

"What is it, baby? I thought you liked it," he sounded concerned.

She didn't answer. She just ran to the bathroom, locked herself in there and heaved to the toilet, throwing up all her dinner.

Then she slumped against the tiled, cold wall and started crying. Bitter sobs escaping her mouth.

"Honey, are you sick? Is that because of the food that you ate at the benefit? I told you not to touch those slugs… Jess?"

"I… I'm fine!" she managed to sound like she wasn't miserable. "Go to bed. I'm sorry. I just… I need to stay here for a while."

"Are you sure?"'

"Yes! Sorry I ruined our night."

"Don't worry, we'll pick up when we're left off when you get better. After all, you liked it!" he sounded proud.

She hid her face in her hands, sobbing and doing everything she could so he wouldn't hear it.

She did feel pleasure, but only when she thought of another…

That made her realize that the problem didn't lie in her, it laid in her marriage, in the rush decision she'd made.

She just wasn't attracted to Oliver.

And she had no idea what to do. She couldn't sleep with him. Not ever. She would feel like a rug, like a whore. And she wasn't one.

She wanted love and she wanted passion.

How Clark Luthor had even managed to destroy her marriage?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **One line in this part is taken from _JeXVille_, can you guess which one? The answer is below the chapter.

* * *

**Part 4**

The following week Jessica came back to her work at the Talon. It was a perfect solution anyway, because that way she could successfully avoid Oliver. She'd been spending her whole days in that coffee shop, staying long after hours, everything to not find Oliver awake when she would finally get back home. He gave her his private chopper, so she would be safe. Also, she always had at least two meteor rocks by her side. It didn't matter if they were small, they worked the same, so she could carry more.

Only, for how long would she be able to live with that farce of her life?

And somehow she couldn't stop thinking about Lex. His eyes were hunting her. The look she'd seen in them… He must've been so lonely. He clearly yearned for a human companion, but he was all alone. Shunned. Discarded. Being treated like a pariah even though he didn't deserve it.

And it wasn't only that she felt sorry for him. That one time they'd talked on the balcony Jessica had felt more alive than ever.

Why? Was it possible that she was attracted to him? So fast?

Well, she didn't believe in love from the first sight, but she did believe in attraction.

* * *

Lex couldn't get Jessica out of his head.

All the time since he'd met her he kept rewinding their encounter in his head. He kept pondering over her and Oliver Queen. There was no spark. No visible love between the two of them. If so, it seemed like a despotic relationship. Like Jessica had married him for… what? Money? No, she didn't seem to be that kind of a girl. What else then?

And then it struck Lex.

Protection.

It was Oliver that had told the world what could hurt Clark Luthor.

It was Oliver that had always been there for Jessica. She'd been working for him in that coffee shop!

She didn't love him. She was lost. She'd lost her best friend, all the people she cared about and was left with nothing. She'd married Oliver because she'd thought she could develop feelings towards him. She thought he could make her feel safe and happy.

She'd been too traumatized and scared back there to realize what she'd been getting into.

Or what real love was supposed to feel like.

And that made it alright for Lex to make his move…

To see her again.

Besides, she'd been the only person who'd genuinely wanted to talk to him for a very long time, maybe even ever. It was true that he'd seen compassion in her eyes, but it wasn't pity and he really appreciated that. It was just care.

He had to see her. There was no way he would just stay out of her life once he'd met her. With her by his side, on that balcony, he'd felt more alive than ever. He didn't care about Oliver since he'd been bullying Lex in Excelsior, the boarding school Lionel had sent him to get rid of him. Maybe Oliver had become a better person, but he certainly hadn't when it came to Lex himself.

Lex had to admit that, Clark knew how to pick them. Jessica _was_ special. She had something in her.

* * *

Her afternoon shift was almost over when he walked inside the Talon.

He'd never been there before. He knew it was the best coffee shop in town, but it was owned by a Queen, add to that Lex was always being judged so quickly. Sometimes he was thinking of starting all over again in a different city, but it seemed like an escape and he preferred to be strong and, therefore, not to be a coward.

There was something wrong, Jessica could sense it, but she hadn't pinpointed it yet.

Oh, there. She realized that suddenly all the conversations that were always going on inside, since it was a social place, ceased.

She frowned and turned around.

She gasped on seeing the familiar handsome man making his way towards the counter.

Of course, everyone was staring at him and, to Jessica's disgust, some of the people just stood up and left.

"I'm sorry, I seem to… alienate your clients," Lex said with a rather sheepish smile. He was afraid that she would throw him out in order to keep the business running.

Only Jessica would never even think of something like that. She just shrugged.

"Nah," she shook her hand with a warm smile, "it's just the coffee. I mistook salt for sugar today. They must've hated it," she provided with a made-up explanation.

Lex chuckled deliciously and seeing a real smile on his face made her heart grew warmer. She could make causing him to smile a full-time job. Much better and beneficial than serving coffee.

"Don't you worry about the business?" Lex asked.

Jessica just waved her hand. "It's not mine business."

"Well, you're married to Queen so I guess it is. Unless you signed the prenup."

"I didn't. I mean… I wanted to, but he didn't let me," she said. "What do you say for the best coffee you've ever drunk?" she asked, changing the topic.

"The best?" he repeated, cocking his head anc rising his eyebrows. "You'd be surprised what kinds of coffee I've drunk."

"Probably the most expensive ones," Jessica said, not impressed at all. "The same as Oliver. But I can tell you that you never drunk a coffee here. A coffee that is served with heart, not just in order to get one client out of the way, get a tip and move on to the next one."

"Ok, you have me here. I'll try it," Lex agreed, playing along. He thought he hadn't been smiling so often since his mother had been alive.

"Just take a seat and I'll bring it in a minute," Jess told him, pointing one that was cozy and out of the way, so they could talk freely.

"You know I came here to see you, don't you? Drinking coffee was not my intention."

"We will talk," she assured him, "while we'll be drinking coffee." She winked at him and turned around to prepare two cups.

"Alright," he said with another smile. Seriously, he was grinning like an idiot.

And she was married.

And he barely knew her.

So what that he could feel a close connection to her? So what that he had the impression of knowing her for years?

And she was married.

To his enemy.

That she obviously didn't love.

If she did, then what she was doing here, serving coffee instead of spending all her time in bed with the god in human skin that was Oliver Queen? Lex, personally, always frowned at women that wanted Oliver, but he knew there was a reason they were going after him. He looked like a model. And he was a billionaire.

Of course, Lex himself also could have a lot of girls, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't be the first choice of most of them.

"Here you go," Jess came back after five minutes and put the still steaming cup in front of Lex. Then she took her seat.

"You took off your work outfit," he noticed.

"Oh, how observant you are," she teased. "It was the end of my shift anyway."

"If I'm keeping you here…" he started.

"Oh, no!" she denied quickly. "I just… recently I'm here all the time."

"Why?"

She sighed heavily and looked down.

She could no longer watch his eyes as she remembered what had happened the other night Oliver had tried to have sex with her.

She'd ended up imagining Lex and…

She shook her head.

"Are you happy?" Lex suddenly asked, looking at her face closely. "Forgive me if it's too personal, but…"

"It's ok," she said and forced a smile on her face. "Honestly… I don't think I've ever been truly happy. I mean… maybe… with Lana… I don't really remember my parents, but… I don't know." She shrugged. "I believe that happiness is acceptance of what you have and appreciating it."

"So, you feel that way of your husband?" Lex asked. The word 'husband' bitter in his mouth.

"I…" she stopped. "I… I think it's too personal to say," she finally finished. "Sorry."

"No, it's ok. I understand. Actually… I think _I know _what's going on and why you married him."

"Of course, who wouldn't have a perfect hidden agenda for marrying Oliver Queen," she snorted.

"I didn't mean money or easy life," Lex corrected his mistake. "I can see you are not one of those girls. I know that… you were probably lost, felt like you finally needed someone in your life. You couldn't stand that loneliness…"

As he was speaking Jessica found herself studying his face in awe. Of course he knew. He lived like that his whole life. Just like she did.

"…and Oliver was always there," Lex finished.

"I thought I could grow to love him, you know. I should have, for everything he's done for me, but… it just doesn't work that way," she sighed and looked down at her cup of coffee. Then she took a sip.

That reminded Lex that he didn't touch his. And now he was distracted by watching her mouth…

He shook his head and brought the rim of the cup to his lips.

"Mhhmmm…" he uttered a sound of appreciation. "You were right, this is really good… but it's not just black coffee… what did you add?"

"Well, I figured you were a black coffee type," Jessica started, clearly proud of herself.

"Yes, I am," Lex confirmed.

"So I decided to add a little bit of a taste while not giving you any cream or sugar. It's cardamom and a pinch of ginger."

"I like it… I really like it," Lex drunk some more.

"I can get you another one," she suggested.

"I'm fine with the first one, thanks. I want to fall asleep tonight." Only it was doubtful anyway. He knew once he'd come home he would be only able to think of her.

"Few secret ingredients can improve coffee and any other drink you can buy here," she said. "I'm kind of a pro, but unfortunately, I can't take any credit for this. Lana was the one to teach me."

Lex's expression changed.

"Jessica…" he started.

"No, it's fine. It's not your fault and I've already told you I don't blame you," she quickly followed. "There was nothing you could've done and if you'd tired, you would've been probably dead by now."

"I did try when I was about thirteen. Clark was five, but he was already so strong… and evil. I decided to give him a lesson… ended up with a fractured bone."

"Oh, my god, Lex, I am so sorry…" Jessica covered her mouth with her hands.

"It's fine," Lex said. "Good thing I didn't try anything when he was older… so… let's stop talking about bad things. You said something about secret ingredients. What would you add to a cup of tea?"

"Depends on a tea, but it could be vanilla."

"Really?" he was surprised. "And that works?"

"If you like sweet things, then yeah, kids love it."

"Cocoa?"

"Cinnamon."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows.

"It's personally my favorite," she admitted.

He smiled.

"Hot chocolate?" he asked again.

"Chilly."

"That was predictable," he admitted.

"Well, sometimes the predictable things work. Who am I to argue with that?"

"Can I ask…" he stopped again, not sure if he should. He drunk a little of his coffee instead.

"Go on. It's the most honest conversation I've had since…" she didn't finish, but he knew what she was going to say. _Lana_. "And somehow it's so easy," she went on, "I feel like… like I don't even have to tell you anything or explain, because… you already figured it out."

"I feel that way, too," he admitted and reached across the table to cover her hand with his.

Jessica smiled to him and got hot very fast. Something about him affected her in all the right ways. She just wished she could feel like that while being with Oliver. It would've made things so much easier…

She spotted some older woman looking at her like she suddenly stated that she started worshipping the devil and burning churches.

Jessica just smiled at her brightly and returned her eyes to Lex.

He also spotted that lady and took his hand away, then grabbed the coffee cup and drunk it all.

"I should get going," he said, putting it back on the table.

"Don't look at all those people. Don't you dare to care," she said. "Lex, you have nothing to be ashamed of. _They are the one _who should be ashamed. They don't know you and yet, they keep judging you."

"Can you really blame them?" he asked and raised from his seat.

Jessica followed.

"I don't understand their behavior," she said stubbornly.

"If you hadn't met me accidentally on that balcony, you would've acted exactly the same."

"That's a little bit harsh, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry, but… you were afraid when you realized who I was."

"Because I didn't know you and the only way I did was through Clark! But I didn't _judge _you. I gave you a chance. I didn't look at you wrong and I didn't run away."

"Well, ok, that's true. I'm sorry…"

"Lex, don't go just yet…" She stopped him while placing her hand on his arm.

"Why do you want me to stay so badly?" he asked, looking deeply into her eyes, his voice husky.

"I… I feel right when I'm with you. I feel like we have a connection and that you understand me. And…" she thought for a moment if she should say it, but then she just went with it, "and I feel alive when I'm with you."

Lex's eyes got more intense and she felt like she would burn.

"So there are two of us," he finally replied.

Her heart beating fastened up. It was racing now.

"See you tomorrow?" Lex asked, smiling at her.

"See you tomorrow," she nodded, also with a bright smile.

* * *

When she finally got back home - through the roof as she was traveling by a chopper - Oliver wasn't there. That was strange. She was always the one being late, never he.

Then she found a folded letter on his pillow.

_"I need to go to Paris and then London in business. Hopefully, this will give you some time to think about us. I need to know where our relationship is going, Jessica. I love you and I want to be with you more than anything. I truly want to be your husband._

_Oliver"_

_Truly, _she thought.

He wanted her to sleep with him. She knew it.

Only she knew she couldn't.

What a pickle…

* * *

**A/N **_she didn't believe in love from the first side, but she did believe in the attraction. - JeXVille_, since they are so many parallels between this fic and that one, and _Becoming._


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

At first people didn't show up in such large numbers in the Talon as they'd used to, but then, after a few days, they came back.

Even the sensation of Jessica hosting Lex Luthor every night couldn't keep Smallvillians away from the best coffee in town.

"I told you they won't care." Jessica winked at Lex with satisfaction that she was right.

"Well, look at that, but… with _such a _great coffee… even if my brother was regularly showing up here they wouldn't stay away for long."

"Oh, stop that," Jessica scolded him.

"Too far?" Lex asked, pretty worried that he made her feel bad.

"No, it's not that… I'm just worried what will happen when Oliver comes back. The whole town knows we're spending a lot of time together, they drew their own conclusions and Oliver, naturally, will find out."

"Don't you want him to?" Lex asked, his voice troubled. "I mean… I never implicated anything, but… even without me in the picture, Jessica, you are unhappy. Leave him," Lex suddenly found himself saying as he leaned against the table, towards her. "Leave him. If you're worried about being unsafe, alone or without a roof over your head, don't be. I am here for you. I don't expect anything in return, I just… I just want you to be safe and happy," he told her, grasping her hand and stroking it gently. His eyes so intense. He was always looking at her like she was special to him, like she was something more than just a friend. And she reciprocated, she really did. But she was also scared. So scared.

"But what if your brother comes back?" she asked. "I'm worried about you, too, Lex. You should know that. You can't be on alert twenty four seven. If he find out we…" she stopped before she said the words that would give away her true feelings.

"We what?" Lex prompted. "Tell me. Jessica, please, tell me," his voice grew even more intense and husky if that was possible. He was devouring her with his eyes.

And she felt such a fire she thought she would burn. Could she even contain it? If a simple touch of his hand and his eyes fixed on her made her feel that way… what would happen if he actually kissed her? Or more?

"I…" she took her hand away, "we're friends, very close ones. And the whole town is gossiping. I wonder how on earth Ollie didn't even call. He must've heard…"

"And we're back to Oliver again," Lex sighed deeply and leaned back in his seat, then he rubbed his forehead. "He doesn't. Common people aren't usually transferred to him if they call him."

"But they can go to press. I wonder why they haven't yet…"

"Maybe they stopped seeing me as the enemy, maybe they trusted your judgment or… they don't even care. Besides, if the press finds out, so does Clark and they are happy with him being gone."

"You're right." Jessica shook her head. "God, why am I constantly in such a conflict?"

"I don't know. If you ask me, you make your life difficult when it doesn't have to be. Just think about it." He raised from his seat. "Isn't it your time to go home?"

"Yes, it is," she sighed and also stood up. "You don't have to walk me to my chopper every night, you know. I have my meteor rock."

"Well, does it also protect you from common criminals?" Lex asked the perfect question and Jessica gaped. "What? The precious Queen did everything he could to keep you away from my brother, but he didn't think that Clark is not the only possible danger awaiting out there? You're a young, beautiful woman, Jessica," he said, came closer and put his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes again.

She hated when he did that. She felt like she was about to lose control and just kiss him.

Wait, why shouldn't she?

"What are you going to do when some man just grabs you? The rock won't work on him."

Lex let go off her.

"I'll wait for you," he added.

* * *

The following night Lex texted Jessica that he had some urgent matter in LuthorCorp to take care off and that he would be in the Talon as soon as possible.

She shouldn't expect him to be there every single day, but yet, she missed him and found her work quite boring and tedious without him by her side.

That only made her feel more agitated because she knew deep down inside that she should just tell Lex how she felt. He'd already clearly implicated that he would like to be something more than just a friend to her and she wanted nothing more than to agree to that. Why was it so hard for her, then? Why was she having such a dilemma whether she should tell Oliver. It wasn't like she was planning on being a wife to him anymore…

"Fuck this," she murmured under her breath as she was making coffee.

"Nice one," she head that bulky guy behind her back that was waiting for his cup.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm having a rough day," she said with a plastered smile and handed him his coffee.

"No need to apologize to me, babe," he said and eyed her rather disturbingly.

She felt disgust towards him and suddenly wished even more for Lex to be there.

But it wasn't the 15th century or something, she could take care of herself. She would not be the damsel in distress.

She was sure she wouldn't until she actually closed the shop and prepared to make the short walk towards her chopper.

"Hey, babe, remember me?" she was suddenly cornered by the bulky guy.

And she could just stare at him, terrified.

Of all the nights, Lex had to be absent exactly that one.

How would she defend herself against such a huge guy? She had only three little rocks by her side and they were small, so she doubted she would make a dent in that huge man's skull. He seemed very tough.

"Get away from me!" she growled at him.

"Oh, you wish, babe… but I promise you, it'll be good for you."

"Do you have any idea who I am?!"

"Of course I do, but I can also promise you that you will feel better with me than you feel with your husband. I bet he's screwing pussies all over Europe right now. Can't blame him though since his little girl's fucking a Luthor."

"I'm not… let me go! I will scream!"

"Scream all you want, babe! I like them better this way!" And he got closer.

She slapped him, but he just smiled at her.

She was in deep trouble.

She tried to hit him again, but this time he hit back.

She immediately covered her burning cheek with her hand.

Then she remembered about crutch.

But when she raised her knee the man already knew what she was going to do and grabbed her, turning her around in his arms.

When she raised her head again she saw Lex.

Lex with rage on his face, with eyes so cold they could freeze to death. That wasn't the Lex she knew anymore, this one was a dangerous man, a man who was enraged so deeply he could kill.

"Lex!" she called his name, feeling such a relief washing over her she could cry. "Lex! You're here! Thank god"!

"You think you can take me?" the bulky man asked.

"No, but this might," Lex answered strangely calm, but his voice was full of venom. He took a gun out of his jacket and aimed at the man. "Let the lady go and stand still or I will shoot you."

The hold on her loosened immediately and she jumped away from him, then ran straight into Lex's open arm. The other one was still holding the gun.

"Now, stay there or I will kill you, do you understand? You know I will. You know the Luthors, don't you? Jessica, honey, call the police," Lex suddenly spoke to her, his voice growing tender as soon as he addressed her.

She could just stare at his face, eyes still focused on the stranger, but his voice, the beating of his heart under her cheek as she snuggled into him, the heat radiating off of his body, the scent of him and his cologne… suddenly, in the middle of hell she felt like she found herself in heaven. Here was her salvation. Here was… the man her heart truly desired and she couldn't deny it any longer. Life was fragile, it could end in any second just like that. Like a finger snap. Lana had died so young and so fast. Jessica could've died if Lex hadn't come. She was done playing it safe. She would finally start living. If not now, then when?

"Jessica, honey, please, call the police," Lex repeated, his free hand gently stroking her arm.

She inhaled deeply so she would think clearly, but this way she only felt more of him.

"You called me…" she started, but then she stopped. She was being stupid. "Right away, Lex," she finally took her phone out of her pocket.

The police got there fast and the man was taken after they heard Jessica's testimony. She didn't want to be alone that night, so she called the pilot of the chopper and told him she would not longer need his services.

She was walking and speaking in some weird kind of trans, like she wasn't really a participant of those events, just a lurker.

And then she was sitting in Lex's car and he was taking her to the mansion. And it was night.

"Lex…" she finally spoke and looked at him. His hands were clenched over the steering wheel so hard his knuckles went white. No particular expression on his face like he completely shut everything off. "Lex, thank you," she finished. "Thank you for getting there in time."

In response he just said coldly, "I should've been there tonight from the very beginning. I shouldn't have left you for business."

"But… your work is important, I understand," she said. Only she did not understand his behavior now. "Nothing happened, you got there in time." She touched his arm and felt how tense his was. Like he was about to explode. "Lex… are _you _alright?" she asked.

She did not get any answer from him as he pulled on the driveway in front of the mansion.

Jessica forgot about his weird behavior when she saw the huge castle. It was the home of Clark Luthor as well. The home of Lionel. She knew they both were out of the way and long gone, but… there was some dread connected to this place.

"You're ok?" Lex asked, his voice a little bit softer.

"Sure, I'm fine."

"Clark is not here, you know. And if that makes you feel any better then I can also tell you that I secured the mansion. Kryptonite is all over, in doors, walls and windows. There's no way he's gonna get inside."

"Oh, that's comforting, thanks." She was obviously relieved.

When they entered Lex's study he seemed completely detached and shut off again.

"Lex…" she started, not really understanding his behavior. What happened to that sweet man she knew? The man that looked at her like she was the only thing worth looking at in the world?

"I will give you a gun and you will keep it by your side all the time," he said while walking over to his desk.

"Lex…" she started again.

His back was turned on her. She could see his tensed posture form her position by the door.

"Lex, it wasn't your fault… you can't always be the to protect me."

He finally faced her and she got scared of the hunted look in his eyes.

"I should've kept you safe!"

"You can't!" she raised her voice as well "Why are you taking this so hard? There was nothing you could've done! You couldn't have foreseen it! Why do you care so much?!"

"Why do I care?!" he roared, his face angry, eyes intense. "Why do I care?! Do you have _any _idea what you mean to me?! Ever since I met you I've been scared out of my mind that either Queen would make you stay with him or my brother come back and kill you!" Lex suddenly stopped. His eyes revealing as he realized he said too much.

"How much exactly do you care?" she asked, making a step towards him. "Lex, tell me. How much. I _need _to know."

"There will be no coming back from here," he said in a strangely quiet voice now. "Jessica, there will be _no _coming back."

She could see him almost shaking at the intensity of his feelings that he tried to cover up so well. The veins on his temples pulsing.

"What if I don't want to come back?" she asked, almost whispering. "What if I want to move forward… with you?"

Lex closed the distance that was between them, grabbed her face in his hands and just crashed his lips against hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **I came up with another idea. What would've happened in Clark had died in hidden (in relation to _JeXVille _& _Becoming _again). I'm sorry if you're sick of Jex, but I can't not write it, even if only for myself. But don't worry, I have Chlex's fics in my sleeve and some Clex as well.

* * *

_Lex closed the distance that was between them, grabbed her face in his hands and just crashed his lips against hers._

And there it was. All the feelings she'd tried so hard to awake when being with Oliver.

They came. She had the proof now that she was, indeed, capable of them, only she needed a different person.

Maybe she needed _the right one._

She raised her hands and put them on Lex's head, bringing him closer, letting him sweep her off her feet completely.

It was when he licked her bottom lip she actually moaned and opened for him, letting his tongue in, teasing him as he was teasing her.

Lex was right. There was no coming back from that. She was doomed as she knew she would have to face Oliver and finish whatever there was between them. She would not be able to go like that anymore. She would not become a whore and, what seemed most important to her at the moment, she would not break Lex's heart like that. She had to be strong for him. He didn't deserve to be abandoned.

If that wasn't love then she didn't know what was.

Lex pulled away, they both gasping for air.

Their eyes met and she could see that he finally shed his mask. Finally opened himself up to her and revealed his true feelings. And they nearly knocked her out. There was so much love and affection in there that she felt dizzy.

He gently brushed her cheek, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She was the one to kiss him this time, flinging her arms around his neck. He reciprocated immediately and she felt his body pushing against her own, hard bulge poking her in the abdomen. The resultant of this closeness was Lex groaning deeply in his throat.

"Wait… wait…" he said huskily against her lips and made a step back, his hands on her shoulders. "Are you sure? If we go any further…"

"It's never felt this good before so yeah, I am pretty sure," she said and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him towards her.

"Thank god…" he said against her lips as they kissed again. "I don't know how long… I would be able to restrain myself…"

She felt him raising her up, so she followed his motions and put her legs around his waist, letting him carry her to his bedroom.

"You're strong," she said with admiration.

"Did you really doubt that?" he pretended to be insulted.

"No, never," she giggled and bit his earlobe.

Lex finally made it and kicked the door to his master bedroom, then closed it the same way.

She landed on his bed.

"Hmm… very comfy… I must say this bed is ever better than the one I sleep in."

"Everything I have is always better, even better than Queen's," Lex told her cockily and got to bed with her, pulling himself towards her and kissing her. "I also have reasons to believe I can make you scream tonight," he added when he lowered his lips to her neck and then mouthed the moulds of her breast.

She arched her back, already feeling the fire between her legs and the deep need for him.

"And somehow I have no doubts you will…" she gasped and grasped his head, enjoying the smooth texture of it.

"Baby, this feel so good," Lex told her. "Ready for a next level?" He raised his eyes to read hers.

"Dying for it," she said and pulled on his shirt.

When it was out of the way Lex settled himself between her legs and undid her bra.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered before he massaged her breast, then took one nipple in his mouth.

She arched her back again, couldn't believe this was actually happening. Couldn't believe she could feel so much with somebody. And that there was so much more to come…

"I need more…" she complained as the urge between her legs deepened.

"And I want it to be perfect for you…" Lex said, lowering his head to her stomach and placing kisses all over it.

"It is… just… let's get down to business…" She wriggled impatiently.

"Naughty girl," he chucked against her belly, tickling her skin.

"It's not like I'm a virgin," she huffed.

"No, but it seems like it," he said.

"Excuse me?" there was an angry tone to her voice.

Lex raised himself up so their faces were on the same level.

"I meant… you particularly are. At least in certain areas. You never made love because you genuinely cared about a person."

"And never had a real orgasm," she confessed.

"I kind of figured. Now, let me take care of you, baby."

"So, you genuinely care about me, hah?" she asked when he started taking off her jeans.

"Of course. You must know that by now."

Finally, she was completely naked beneath him and completely wet for him.

"Lex, just…"

"Let me," he interrupted her again and kissed a path up her thigh. By the time he reached her bosom she was squirming and panting.

Her legs spread wider as he brought his index finger to her and pushed the folds aside to get to her clit.

Then sucked on it.

Jessica's body jerked so violently that Lex was afraid she would knock him out with her leg.

"Sorry!" she apologized.

"Nothing to be sorry about," he said with a satisfaction in his voice. Then he kept sucking. At some point he slid a finger inside her, then another one, stretching her and stroking her inner walls.

He knew she was close, he just needed…

He gently bit on her clit, just enough to make her come. In the same time he added another finger and found her g spot.

Her body jerked again, her channel crashing over his hand.

"God… Lex! Oh my…" she evidently came.

She didn't even remember where she was when the spasms subsided.

"That was… that was…" she was breathing heavily, trying to catch a deep breath and calm her body down. Calm her heart that was racing. And her core still pulsing.

Lex took his hand out of her and sat on the bed, licking the moisture from his fingers.

Jessica watched him in silence, eyes like she was hypnotized.

"So I take you enjoyed it," he said with a cocky smile.

"So did you," she eyes his fingers again. "Only I'd enjoy it even more if you entered me," she told him, finished with praising him. He looked too proud of himself already.

"Oh, I haven't finished yet," he assured her. He tried to hide the fact that was barely holding on as not to come in his pants. Pants that were so uncomfortably tight now.

"Let me help you with that," she said and raised up, then moved to him and undid his fly. Was surprised that his cock sprung free.

"No underwear, Mr. Luthor," she teased him. "Don't like it?"

"Hate it," he emphasized, looking at her hungrily. As he was out of the confine of his pants he felt much better.

Then it got worse again as she took him in her hand and stroked him gently.

"Harder…" he rasped, so she applied more pleasure.

Then he saw her head lowering until she took the head of his cock into her mouth.

And that was about how much he could take.

He pushed on her arms so she found herself lying on her back again and he hovered above her.

"Sorry… I want to come inside you. We have plenty of time for fun later."

"Aha…" she just uttered, completely hazed and out of words again.

"Wait… wait…" Lex was just about to slid inside when he stopped himself. His restrain was at its limit. "Do we need a condom?"

"No, I'm on pills."

As soon as he heard that he plunged inside her, settling himself deep in one stroke.

Her mouth opened widely as she gasped, face contorted in pleasure.

She was doomed. That man was her downfall. She would not survive without him once she tasted how the real pleasure should feel like.

"God, Lex…" she moaned and rolled her hips, desperate for some friction.

He saw what she wanted, so he started moving, in and out, fast.

"Yes… yeah…" she was moaning along with him.

Only she couldn't make out any words because he was completely incoherent at the moment.

"Put your legs… around my waist…" he told her.

That she understood, so she tried that. She managed to hooked them around his middle at the second take.

Oh, now she knew what that was all about. This way he found himself deeper, therefore bringing more pleasure to them both.

He was really at his limit.

"Jess… honey… please, come… come for me…" he pleaded, his face contorted. He was doing his best to hold it, but he knew that he would eventually let go, even against his will. "Please, come for me…"

"Yes, Lex, yes, for you," she repeated.

He found her lips and kissed her rather clumsily, there was more tongue involved than actual mouth.

His chest grazed against her sensitive breast, his pelvis slammed into her again and again…

And finally, she opened her mouth, being completely out of control, and he felt on his own as she came, because he refused to stop kissing her. Then her channel started clenching around him.

Only a second after she reached her peak he let go himself with a loud groan of relief mixed with pleasure.

Then he collapsed on her, completely leveled, sated, satisfied. And _happy_. For the first time in his life he was truly happy and he felt like he wasn't alone anymore. They were both in it now.

"Lex…" Jessica panted his name as she begun stroking his wet from perspiration head.

He groaned, his face in the crook of her neck.

"I'm so happy," he voiced his thoughts.

"Me, too," she confessed.

"I never thought I would use that word, but I just did."

"Why would you think that?" She got worried.

He heaved himself up so he could look at her.

"Because happiness is just a state of mind, hormones and endorphins talking to your brain."

"That's a sad explanation," she huffed.

"I know. I used to say I was satisfied, well, never actually did, because I never… but now… I finally know true happiness. All I can do now is ask you not to let go off me."

"What would I?" She frowned. Her hand wandered up to his face and was now caressing his cheek.

"You will if you decide to stay with Queen. This… Jessica, this doesn't change anything. My brother is still my brother and he's out there. If he finds out…"

"Then we face him together," she told Lex. "I wouldn't be able to let you go once I tasted the life I can have with you."

"Can I say after one week of knowing you that I fell in love with you?" he asked, his voice thick.

"People fall in love from the first sight. Why wouldn't we fall in love in a week?" she replied. "We're both broken and lonely. The best we can do it stay together."

He kissed her tenderly and then got off of her, his cock leaving her body quite empty.

She immediately followed his moves and settled herself on his chest.

"Ah, so sorry about that," Lex said, gently touching her cheek.

"About what?" she asked, confused.

"Your cheek is bruised. That guy hit you."

"It wasn't your fault, Lex. And it'll heal. No biggie."

"I hate to see you hurt."

"I've been that way all my life until you came along."

"Me, too."

Soon they got too tired to talk and they fell asleep.

The moment before she slipped into her slumbers she felt completely in love and being loved. That was the best and the most precious feeling in a world. She didn't intend on losing it.

Oliver was never the one.

Lex was.

And she'd made a mistake.

She would have to fix it all, then.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

When she woke up she refused to open her eyes just yet. She wanted to lie there, cuddle up to Lex and stay in bed the whole day. They would be engaged in certain activities, of course, as she finally discovered the real pleasure in them.

She turned to a side with a muffled moan and… met with an empty bed.

She finally opened her eyes, taken aback.

"Lex?" she asked.

She didn't imagine it all, did she? But no, she was in a different bed! _His_ bed!

"Good morning," she heard his voice coming from the door.

"Hey!" she huffed. "You were supposed… oh," she stopped on seeing that he actually brought breakfast. And that he only had his pants on, so that gave her an excellent view on his chest.

"What were you going to say?" he wanted to know.

He placed the tray full of food on the bedside table, took off his pants and got back under the covers with her.

"Feeling lucky, are we?" she asked cockily.

"What…?"

"You just stripped off your clothes and got to bed." She smiled at him mischievously.

"Well, lying in bed while having pants on is uncomfortable. And where's the answer to my question?"

"I was hoping to wake up with you in bed," she pouted, "but you just made it up to me with that deliciously looking breakfast. So we're fine."

"Did you really think I would leave you alone after the very first night we spent together? Of course I decided to bring you breakfast. After all, I usually get up early."

"Hmm… we have to do something about that," she said, "so you could stay in bed with me."

"You still didn't say good morning to me," he complained.

She laughed and then came closer to him. "Good morning, honey." And she kissed him.

"Honey… I like that," he hummed against her lips.

She moved towards him and soon found herself straddling him. He got hard pretty fast and she could feel his cock poking into her butt.

"So," Lex stopped kissing her for a moment and took her face in his hands, "am I going to get lucky this morning or you're just a tease?" he asked and his eyes trailed down her body.

"Let me think…" she pretended to ponder over it. "Ok, I guess you deserve something for that breakfast, even though I know you didn't make it yourself."

"Auch. I can cook, you know."

"But you don't."

"That is true. But I have a perfectly capable stuff and, if I cooked for myself, they would be out of job."

"And we can't have… aah… that," she finished clumsily because he just grasped her breast and then raised his head to catch one her nipples into his mouth. She leaned towards him, giving him a better access and, in the same time, she lifted her body a little so he could slid inside her.

"Breakfast later?" she asked as she slowly started riding him.

"Oh yeah… this is… better… much better…" Lex panted into her ear when she was kissing his neck.

When they finished she just collapsed on him.

"I can't believe it can be _that _good!"

"Actually, I can make it even better. Just wait until… hmm… I could bend you over my desk or a chair and…"

"Not now," she said, her face flattened against his chest. "Now I need rest…"

"Come here." He settled her more comfortably on his side and she placed her head on his chest as he swung one of his arms around her.

"I need to sleep some more… But don't you dare leaving," she added.

Lex chuckled. He wasn't tired, but he had no intention of getting up. He enjoyed holding her. He enjoyed the sight of her. So tired, but so sated and satisfied. And he had done all of that to her. She was so precious… he loved and cherished her more than anything.

He was no longer alone. No longer miserable. He felt that together they could overcome everything.

* * *

"If you want me to learn some self-defense then why did you give me that gun?" Jessica asked angrily as she was trying to bring Lex down.

They were in his private gym, on a mat.

And it was nearly eight o'clock. In the evening.

They'd spent almost the whole day in bed and then, they'd taken a very long shower in which he'd taken her from the back as she'd been propped against the wall. It'd been all so energy consuming that now she was actually hungry.

"You need to know some basics. You won't always be able to reach for the gun. What if some guy just surprises you from the back and you won't have the time to fish the gun out of your bag?" Lex asked the perfect question. "And hey, did you defend yourself last night? I don't think so."

"Oh, come on! I tried to, but he saw what I was about to do before I managed to do it and I totally forgot about the first one in SING."

"Wait, in what?" Lex frowned. "You've lost me."

"Haven't you watched Miss Congeniality?" she asked him.

The look on his face told her everything and she burst out laughing.

"What?" he wanted to know. "Do I honestly look like a guy who would like to watch Sandra Bullock in some romantic comedy?"

"So you do know what it is."

"Everyone knows, but not everyone watches it," he said. "So, what's your point?"

"First, that wasn't actually such a stupid comedy," Jessica defended the movie. "Ok, there were funny and pretty crazy stuff in there, but the movie was also about the women's power and feminism."

"Uhm, ok, but how this is gonna help you with an attacker?" Lex prompted, clearly not seeing where she was going.

"Sandra Bullock teaches self-defense on the stage. She calls it SING."

"Still not following." Lex folded his arms on his chest, waiting for an explanation.

"It's four moves to hurt a guy so you can run away."

"And what that moves would be?"

"Solar plexus, instep, nose and groin," she recited proudly. "All one after the other."

"Ok, I can see how this would work, but…"

"And I totally forgot about the nose and instep and I went straight for the groin last night! The guy knew what was coming because it was so cliché!"

"So…" Lex challenged her, "try to stop me now." He attacked her from the back, or pretended to as he put his arms around her.

"Lex, I will not hurt you," she protested.

"But you can try your reflex. Just… don't hit me. At least not in the groin. I do want to have children some day."

"Oh, really? And with whom if I may ask?" she beamed at him as she turned her head so she could catch a glimpse of his face.

"You were supposed to attack me," he tried to divert her attention.

"That's not fun. I don't want to hurt you," she complained again.

"I thought we've already had plenty of fun today. I thought…"

"Ok, ok…" She tried to synchronize her movements and not hit him in the same time.

"You need to remember to actually hit the guy if some ever attacks you," Lex reminded.

"I know!"

He couldn't stop watching her face. She seemed so happy out of a sudden. So full of life. She hadn't been like that before the previous night. He made her happy. Not Queen, not somebody else but he, Lex. And that was worth everything to him.

"Ehm… Lex?" she suddenly asked while clearing her throat.

"Yes?"

"Does the attacker should have a boner, too?" she asked, doing her best not to laugh.

"Go on, make fun of me," he sighed, "but I'm holding you really close right now."

"Yes, but we've already had sex twice today."

"Not enough," he rasped into her ear as he kissed it.

"Shall I get the groin now?"

"Yes…" his voice husky.

"I meant, should I kick you?"

"Minx," he complained. "You would break it this way."

"Oh, really?" She reached behind and stroked him through his pants.

"Jess…" he started, his voice getting huskier as he was trying to hold it together. "This is _not _what you're supposed to do to your attacker."

"But you are not my attacker…" She giggled and let go. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a tease. I'm hungry, so this would have to wait. We need to gather some strength before we'll have sex again!"

"It's ok. I'll tell the stuff to prepare something and in the meantime… I'll take care of this."

"Wait… what do you mean take care?" She stopped him.

"What do you think I mean?"

"Well, certainly not going to the bathroom and jerking yourself off!"

"And what's wrong with that? It's not like I'm cheating on you!"

"I am hungry and I could use some appetizer," she teased him, eyeing him impishly.

"Jess… don't make promises you can't keep," he said and swallowed hard.

"Who said I can't?" After having said that she fell to her knees and pulled his hard cock out of his sweatpants.

"Oh god…" Lex rasped and suddenly wished he had something to support himself.

He managed to maintain his balance but Jessica seemed to know what was wrong and she pushed him towards the wall.

Then, when his back was against it, she stroked him, then brought her lips to the head of his cock and licked it.

"Oh yes…" Lex said and bucked into her mouth. "Yes, baby…"

She smiled and started sucking, taking more of him into her mouth with every bob of her head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

Their idleness were interrupted by a phone call Jessica received few days later in the afternoon as she was waiting for Lex to come back from LuthorCorp. He'd taken enough of free days, so he'd had to appear in his job, especially when he was the second after the CPO, Lionel Luthor.

One look at the screen of her phone and her good mood and giddiness were gone.

It was Oliver.

She swallowed, but then she took the call. She had no choice. She would have to talk to him eventually. He deserved it since she knew his feelings towards her were genuine and he never did anything to her. Maybe he'd acted a little territorial when he'd caught her with Lex on that memorable balcony, but Oliver had been just trying to protect her. From any Luthor. He was that sacred of losing her.

And now she had to rip his heart out.

She really didn't want to do that.

Only she had no choice.

"Oliver?" she answered, her mouth going dry on instance.

"Where the fuck are you?!" Oh, he _was _angry.

"Oliver, I…"

"I come home, happy to finally see you and talk to you after I've given you so much freedom… You know, I kind of hoped you'd call yourself. But no, you preferred not to! And then my staff told me you weren't in the penthouse for almost a week! Where the fuck are you, then?!"

"Oliver…"

"Oh, and please, do mention Lex Luthor. I called the Talon. You haven't showed up at work either! And they all saw you there with _him_! Every damn day!"

"Oliver, we need to talk, but not like this. We need to talk face to face," she finally got the chance to say.

"You damn right we need to, but I think I already know what the hell that would be! You're screwing him, aren't you?!"

"I will not talk to you like that!" she raised her voice, angry with him. "I'm sorry we were having problems from the very beginning and I am sorry that it's all my fault! I know _I am _the one to blame!"

"Oh, so you _are _with him!"

"Oliver…" what else she can do but keep repeating his name? She had no idea how to tell him over the phone, but she suspected he'd pretty much figured it all by himself. And she didn't even hold that anger against him. He had the right to be mad. She would be, too, if Lex did something like that to her…

And then it occurred to her what Oliver might've really felt.

"I am so, so sorry," she said to the phone. "I never wanted to hurt you. You have to believe me."

There was silence.

"Oliver, we do really need to meet and talk. Can you get to the Talon?"

"When?" he just asked.

"In about an hour?"

"I'll be there." And he hang up.

"Jessica, are you ok?" that was Lex who just came back home. He entered his study and found her looking at her phone miserably. "What happened?" he asked while putting his briefcase on the floor, making his way to her and grasping her arms.

"That was Oliver…" she just said with no emotions in her voice. "He knows."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What did he say?"

"Lex, I can't go on like this anymore," she said and finally met his blue-gray gaze.

"What?" For a moment there he felt hurt, completely shocked. He understood her that she couldn't go on like that while cheating on Oliver, therefore she was breaking up with him, Lex. Did a wedding vow she'd made to Queen was really that much important to her?

"I can't be his wife anymore. I need to get a divorce," she finished. "Hey, wait a minute… what did you think just a second before?" She examined his face while cupping it with her hands. "Lex, you do know I would not leave you, don't you? I love you. I wouldn't be able to break your heart. I just broke Oliver's, but I know we wouldn't be happy together. One-sided love isn't enough. If I stayed with him, I would make him miserable. This way I can make you and myself happy."

"Yes, of course. I'm just being insecure," Lex admitted. "Don't worry about that. I'm used to people deceiving me and leaving me, but I _know _that you are not one of them."

"Well, I hope so," she said with a small smile and leaned towards him to kiss him. "I need to meet him in an hour, but… oh, I need you so badly," she moaned and kissed him more deeply.

"I need you, too," he whispered against her lips.

"Let's run away together," she suddenly suggested.

"What?" he asked while breaking the kiss for a moment to look into her eyes. "Baby, are you serious?"

"It's alright if you don't want to. I just thought… this way we can both be safe. Safe from your brother. He will know eventually."

"Yeah… ok, let's run away."

"Really?"

"I'll do anything for you. Anything to be with you." He kissed her harder. "What do you want?" he asked when he grazed himself against her and she didn't seem to object.

She hesitated, but then she confessed, "Fuck me, Lex. Fuck me hard."

There were too many emotions inside her. She'd just talked with a very hurt Oliver that legally was still her husband. She'd broken his heart. And she felt so much towards Lex…

She needed to find an outlet for all of that and there is was, in the person of Lex pushing her against his desk and then, turning around.

She leaned against it and felt his hands on her waist, undoing her pants. Then, they were on the floor and Lex just ripped her panties off.

"I liked them," she complained, wanting to tease with him.

"I'll buy you a hundred," the answer came as he undid his own trousers and checked if she was ready. She was. Very much. So he plunged himself inside her.

"Oh, yes, that is exactly what I need," she rasped as he was fucking her.

"And this… is me fulfilling my promise… I was about to bend you… over a desk…"

"…or chair…" she reminded.

"That'll come later."

* * *

"Hi," Jessica said as she finally spotted Oliver in the Talon and walked over to him.

"Hi," he just said it back and watched her closely as she took the seat opposite to him.

"So… You were right. I am with Lex and I am sorry. I didn't plan it. It just… happened."

"Of course it did," Oliver snorted. "It's always like that when it comes to love," his voice bitter.

"If you'd be so kind… I would like…"

"A divorce, yeah, I kind of got that," he finished after her. "But… do you realize what you're doing?" There was concern now in his voice that outran his rage.

"I know how this looks like…" she admitted, avoiding his sight.

"It's a terrible choice. And I'm not talking about Lex in particular, I might've been wrong before. You really care about him, so maybe he is a good guy, but… don't you forget who's his brother. Clark may not dare coming near me, but he will so dare to come after _him_."

"I thought about it and… I think I'll just leave."

"With Lex?"

"Yeah, we'll disappear where no one finds us."

"Even I?" Oliver asked, sadness in his voice.

"Ollie," Jessica sighed heavily and covered his hand with hers, "you know I still care about you. I always have. Just not… not this way."

"I know. I knew it from the beginning and I was stupid to propose to you. I knew you would never feel the same. At least you would never feel as much as I did… but I went with anyway. It was foolish, but… I still want you in my life."

"Where this sudden change came from?" she asked, wrinkling her forehead.

"I told you. I knew it all along. I knew it the moment I proposed. I knew it the moment I looked at your face at the altar. I knew it when we slept together and I hell knew what was coming when I caught you with Lex."

"That's why you were so angry," she guessed.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"No, I am the one who should apologize."

"I was so angry at you when I came back and found out about you and him... Then I immediately called you and gave a vent to it. Now… now when I finally got it out of my system… I know what I have to do. And I know I still want you in my life. As a friend."

"Oh, Oliver… I don't deserve you and I never did," she said, pretty touched.

"Don't," he told her. "Don't you get all mushy on me."

"I need to be safe. And I need Lex to be safe from his brother. You as well. That is why we need to disappear. Sooner or later Clark will find out… and that will not be pretty."

"True…" Oliver sighed. "Any way I can help?"

"Sign the divorce papers?" she asked tentatively.

* * *

"Lex?!" Jessica came back to the mansion, feeling overly enthusiastic. "Lex! I have great news! We can…" she stopped abruptly in the door to his study, her eyes widely opened as she tried to wrap her mind around what she was seeing.

Clark was back.

And there was a body of Lionel Luthor lying on the floor.

And Clark was just strangling Lex.

Jessica never really met Lionel in person and now… now she was looking at his corpse.

"What… what… how did you get in?!" she was shocked. "The walls…

"Kryptonite?" Clark guessed what she was about to ask. "Yeah, found a way not to get hurt. I just wear this…" He showed her a blue meteor rock. "It temporally strips me off my powers, but it's alright as long as the green meteor doesn't affect me."

"Jess, run! RUN!" Lex managed to scream, but Clark's grip on his throat tightened short after.

"NO! Leave him alone!" Jessica was terrified. Lex couldn't die. Not right in from of her. Not when she was finally about to get away with him!

She decided to reach to her bag.

"One move and I'll snap his neck like a twig! Even while being human I can still do this!" Clark threatened her, clearly realizing that she was about to get her gun. "Now, will you go with me willingly? Or will I have to persuade you in a more…" he clenched over Lex's throat, "drastic way?"

"Ok, ok! I'll go with you! I'll do anything you want! Just please… please… don't hurt him!"

Clark sighed deeply and threw Lex across the room.

"All this time… I've been trying so hard and you fall FOR MY FUCKING BROTHER? HE'S SO MUCH LESS A MAN THAN I AM!"

"Oh, really? Because I don't think a real man treats a woman like this or… kills his own father!"

"Enough!" Clark got to her and grabbed her.

"N… no…"Lex hoarsed through his injured throat and tried to heave himself up from the ground, but was too weak for it.

"I'm sorry, Lex. I need to. I need to save you. I love…" But Clark already took her away.

As soon as he went out of the green rock's range, he put the blue one into a lead box and flew away with Jessica…


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

"I DON'T…" Lex roared into his phone, but then stopped at another coughing attack. Clark had messed him up pretty badly, but he didn't care. He refused to go to a hospital although his people strongly advised that. First he needed to find her. Everything deepened on it. He was the one to make her fall in love with him. He couldn't let her die. He wouldn't have her death on his conscience. How foolish they'd been, really? Lex knew love made people do stupid things, but they, at least, could've come up with an escape plan a little bit earlier. Before Clark found them!

"Don't tell me that you don't know where they are!" he started talking again as managed to overcome the cough and stinging pain, his voice so horse it was screeching. "You have to find them!" He hung up.

If the best PI in the country couldn't find his brother… he was doomed.

"What happened here?" Lex heard Oliver Queen's voice, so he turned to face him.

Oliver spotted the coroner who was taking care of the body.

"Clark found out," Lex said, putting his hand to his throat and wincing in pain. "He almost killed me… actually killed my father who came here after him… and then Jessica came..."

"How could you let that happen?!" Oliver got angry. "Don't you have meteor rocks?!"

"Well, the whole mansion is stocked with them, but he found a way to get in. A blue rock. Evidently it takes away his powers as long as he wears it. Jessica wanted to shoot him, but he…" Lex winced again, "had me by my throat hence the pain."

"So she went with him? Willingly?" Oliver mad sure.

"To save me," Lex admitted. "I'm sorry. I tried to fight him. I tried to stop him, but there was no use. He took me by surprise and…" Lex avoided glancing on his father's body that was now being put into a black sac.

"You know, I haven't told anyone that yet, but…" Oliver started, "I found green rocks, didn't see any blue, but… what about yellow?"

"Yellow?" Lex wrinkled his forehead. "Any idea what it might do?"

Suddenly, they weren't enemies anymore. They were working together to save the woman they both loved. There was no place for grudges or resentment. At least for now.

"Haven't tested it yet, but I have everything prepared."

"How do you test it?"

"I compare the analyses of both rocks. Green causes Clark pain and can even kill him, so it has certain attributes that my scientists can deduce. Thanks to that research we can more or less tell if the yellow is be bad or good for Clark."

"Hopefully, bad," Lex sighed and touched his throat again.

"You should go to a hospital," Oliver suggested.

"Yeah, I got that. Later." Lex walked passed him and grabbed his phone again.

* * *

Lex and Oliver got to Star Labs where the research was conducted.

"I'll activate my satellite," Oliver came up with. "Maybe it will pick up Clark flying…"

"You have a satellite?" Lex was surprised.

"Well, yeah," Oliver shrug.

"Hell, I need to get one, too" Lex said, causing Queen to smirk. "Wait… why did you even come back to the mansion? Were you looking for Jessica?"

"I wanted to give her divorce papers. I pulled some strings and fixed everything up for her. She can just sign it and she'll be free."

Lex looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Oliver asked. "I know how unhappy I made her. And I know you and I, Lex, were always rather enemies than friends. But only because I was prejudiced. Jessica… Jessica is amazing. She always sees the best in people and, apparently, she saw it in you, too. I can't hold her back. I want her to be happy."

"You really love her," Lex said, trying to sound normal.

Oliver just shrugged. "She doesn't love me back, so I have to end this. Better sooner than later. She loves you. I spoke to her today and… ah, she really loves you, Lex. Just don't screw it up, ok?"

"I already have. I let him take her."

"Well, I'm willing to admit that it wasn't your fault."

"So, what happens after that? We find her and come back to being enemies again?" Lex asked.

"I don't know, Lex," Oliver said, typing something into a computer, then he looked at him again. "I want to be present in her life, as a friend, and that means that I have to accept you."

"And I have to accept you," Lex admitted. "She cares about you and I would hate for her to lose you. I wouldn't dare ask her to let you go."

"You know what? Maybe she really was right about you. Maybe you really are a decent guy."

"Something tells me that if I wasn't, she wouldn't have fallen for me."

"Touché. She knows people."

The computer beeped.

"We've got him!" Oliver exclaimed. "Clark was last seen flying over the Daily Planet and then… he just landed on the roof."

"Daily Planet?" Lex was surprised.

"He probably figured that LuthorCorp will be too obvious," Oliver said. "Now, we need to keep tabs on him all the time… how far is the experiment?!" Oliver called to his scientists.

* * *

"So, you think I just give in now?" Jessica asked.

Clark was pacing over the roof, thinking. Probably about where he should take her to keep her by his side and to avoid meteor rocks.

"Well, if you don't want me to come back to finish my brother off, yeah, you will," he answered her.

"Will you really be satisfied with an unwilling woman?" she tried. "I will never love you."

"I don't care. You know well what I want." His eyes raked over her body.

"Think what you're doing."

"You really are desperate to try such lame tricks on me, aren't you?" Clark mocked her.

"You killed your own father! The man that raised you! How can you not feel anything?!"

"He raised me in terror! He abused me! He made me! And there's no coming back from there!"

"Are you sure?" they heard a voice from the door that were leading to the roof.

There were Lex and Oliver.

Jessica looked at Lex's throat with pain. There was a dark visible bruise on it. She so wished he'd gone to a hospital instead of trying to find her. He could have a permanent damage from that injury.

"What are you doing here?" Clark smirked to the present men. "Do you really think there's anything in this world that can stop me?"

"Well, we are not murders, but this…" Lex aimed his gun at Clark, "will stop you in some way."

Clark just laughed. "Really? A gun? You should know better."

"Oh, I do," Lex assured him and pulled the trigger.

Clark just stood there, not worried at all.

Until the bullet hit him and… pierced right through his arm.

He wanted to say that even green meteor rock shot through his arm wouldn't stop him for long, but then…

It wasn't the green rock.

Oliver smirked at him and raised his hand. There was a yellow rock on his palm.

"What…" but Clark didn't finish as he was hit with unbearable pain. He started screaming in agony. He felt like he was being killed and reborn at the same time. Like everything was stripped away from him just to make a comeback.

He lost his hearing. He lost his sight. He lost his strength.

And then he heard again. He could see.

Only it felt like…

"No!" he roared through the pain. "NOOO!"

"What have you done to him?" Jessica asked as she ran into Lex's arms. He took her into his embrace and hugged tightly.

"I've got you, baby," he hoarsed into her ear.

"Yellow one apparently strips Clark off all his powers… forever," Oliver said, making a pause before that last final word.

Clark was delirious now, screaming and cursing. They didn't even know if he was still in physical pain or maybe the truth just dawned on him.

Then the police appeared, getting to him and grabbing his arms.

He tried to fight. He tried to push them away.

No result.

He was just being arrested. For the murder of his father. Murder of first degree.

Not to mention other crimes.

"You will finally pay for what you did to my friend," Jessica told him and he remembered Lana. "Everyone always gets what they deserve," she finished, eyeing him with hatred.

* * *

Jessica signed the papers.

"So, you are free now," Oliver said as he took them from her. "You are a free woman. You can marry Lex."

"Oliver…" she started.

"No, it's fine," he reassured her. "I know it would never work out even if Lex wasn't in the picture. Some things are just not meant to be and that was a hard lesson to learn."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'll get over you. But then, we will always be friends."

"Yes, thank you so much."

"I should thank you," he said. "I did this to you. I proposed and then forced you…"

"You didn't force me to do anything. I was just stupid and thought it would all be simple. But it never is. Life has a way of surprising us and we have to embrace it."

"Yeah," he admitted and then gave her a hug. "See you later?"

"Definitely." She smiled at him. "Take care, Ollie. Call whenever you need me."

"Will do. Now, he needs you more," Oliver said and pointed the door behind Jessica.

They were in a hospital when Lex had finally got a checkup.

"See you," she said to Ollie and walked inside Lex's room. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked while getting to his bed.

"Still… sore…" he rasped. "They make me stay here for a day. Can you believe it?"

"Well, you were almost strangled to death and then, you refused to get here. That worsened your condition."

"They want to make sure… my trachea heals properly."

"Don't complain. You need to let them take care of you. And I'm not going anywhere," she promised him.

"Really?"

"Really."

"So, we're free now. We don't have to run. We don't need to leave our lives behind."

"No, we don't." She smiled broadly at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said it back and she leaned towards him to kiss him.

* * *

Oliver walked inside the Talon.

There was no point in keeping this place anymore, so maybe he should just sell it…

He deiced to get a cup of coffee first and then he would think it through.

"Excuse me," a blond woman just said to a waitress behind the counter, "this coffee is the best one I've ever tasted! And I _love _coffee. Can you tell me what you put into that?"

"Oh, we have a policy against divulging our secret ingredients," Oliver found himself answering. Why did he do that?

The woman turned to face him and he was hit with her beauty.

"You work here or it's just a cheap pick up line?"

"I'm the owner, actually. And you are?"

"Chloe. Chloe Sullivan."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N **After I update _Of Kings & Queens _I will start with that story about Jessica/Lex - _Meant To Be - _as Clark dies in Hidden.


	10. author's note

**Author's Note:**

_JeXVille -_ main fic Lex/Jessica (if you hate what writers of Smallville did to Lex, read!) (at the end alternative ending with Oliver called _Jellie_)

_Becoming_ - version with Clark/Jessica

_Looking in the Mirror _- spin off to _Becoming/__JeXVille_ _- _Lex/Jessica in the mirror world

_Meant to Be - _spin off to _Becoming/JeXVille - _what would've happened in Clark had died in _Hidden._


End file.
